Talk:Thunderers of Badb
What Lovecraft reference? Your servant, Gobba42 18:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Is this good? Your servant, Gobba42 23:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Khorne never backs down. Besides that i would not have them raiding Cadia. The Cadia Gate is the single most militarized area in the galaxy, and Cadia is the centerpiece. They routinely push back Chaos Space Marine Warbands that attack there. A freshly converted group of Chaos Marines that size would be grinded into chunks on Cadia. The last thing I feel I should point out is that Chaos Space Marines organize themselves into Warbands, not Chapters. I am your master! At your service. 23:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gobba. I've been thinking. Why would they just throw in their lot with Khorne? These are Marines, who are taught to hate Chaos with a passion. Not to mention they went in their to slaughter the forces of Chaos anyway. I was thinking, they undertook that crusade into the Eye of Terror to redeem themselves right? The Eye of Terror is... It's Hell. There is no other way to describe it. Fighting in those conditions for a prolonged period would have a negative effect on their morale. The Marines could have started to feel bitter, and angry that they had to put themselves through this kind of suffering just to prove their loyalty. That anger combined with the detrimental effect on the mind that prolonged Warp exposure causes could very well lead them to being corrupted by Khorne. Food for thought. I am your master! At your service. 03:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Thanks! 13:13, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I have addressed all the complaints. Read the page. 16:23, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well it is usually common courtesy to say so, Gobba. Now that you have sorted the canonical issues I advise that you really should add an infobox to the page and organise your pics in a better fashion (a gallery would help). On top of that you really should expand upon your summary at the top of the page, before the headings begin. Since it makes it more aesthetically pleasing. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) A few things. First of all I noticed that you said that they researched the worship of Khorne in their creation section. That is unneeded. Khorne is the easiest of all the Chaos Gods to worship. He requires no rituals, scarifices, hymns, chants or temples. Khorne only asks that his followers shed blood in his name. They sing his praises on the battlefield, not a cathedral. Secondly the Chapter Philosophy is very suspect. Delta company in particular, as Khorne is an honorable god, and sneaking about and striking from the shadows is not his way. I am your master! At your service. 01:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Just looked through the page and I've realised that you said the 'Chapter Master' has a retuine of Beastmen Pskyers. As a worshipper of Khorne, surely there would be no Pskyers??? Just a thought. Librarian Daug 09:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Delta, Alpha, Charlie and Bravo? Sounds like a C.O.D reference.........Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 20:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC)